Blessures : Tome 1
by Vive-Etincelle
Summary: Des évènements dramatiques... Le trio d'or tout juste diplomé entre à Poudlard pour remplacer des professeurs... et une guerre loin d'être gagnée. Fiction sombre.
1. Blessures

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartient.**

 **Note : L'histoire se situe après la septième année du trio d'or. Dumbledore est toujours vivant. Tonks enseignait la DCFM lors des deux dernières années du trio d'or. De graves événements ont eu lieu pendant l'été et les trois amis reviennent à Poudlard en tant que professeurs.**

 **Merci à elodi22 pour sa correction.**

 **Chapitre remplacé et corrigé le 15/11/2015**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 - Blessures

* * *

Hermione Granger s'arrêta devant la grande porte du château et leva les yeux pour regarder les hautes tours qu'elle connaissait si bien. C'était si bon d'être de retour ici, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse. Les événements de l'été étaient encore si vifs dans son esprit. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle entra dans le château.

Ses bagages avaient déjà été amené dans ses nouveaux quartiers, et à présent tout ce qui lui restait à faire était d'aller voir le Professeur Dumbledore. Elle marcha dans les couloirs de Poudlard en savourant le silence et la tranquillité des lieux encore inoccupés par la présence bruyante des nombreux élèves. Et arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant la gargouille de pierre qui protégée l'entrée du bureau du Directeur.

\- Éclair au Caramel.

La gargouille s'anima et fit un pas sur le côté laissant apercevoir l'escalier en colimaçon. Elle monta et s'arrêta devant l'immense porte en chêne. Frappant le heurtoir en forme de griffon contre le bois, elle attendit une réponde.

\- Entrez ! L'invita la voix du Directeur.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et entra dans la grande pièce circulaire.

\- Ah, Miss Granger. Comme il est bon de vous revoir. Déclara Dumbledore en lui adressant un sourire qui la rendit plus sereine.

\- Moi de même, Professeur.

\- Maintenant, je dois moi aussi vous appeler ainsi.

Hermione se sentit rougir, pas encore habituée à son nouveau statut.

\- Je suis heureux de vous savoir ici au château, et que vous rejoigniez l'équipe des enseignants l'école. Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant qu'il est d'une importance capitale que Poudlard ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains. C'est drôle, je vous ai toujours imaginé venir enseigner ici, mais je pensais qu'il se passerait quelques années avant de vous revoir entre ces murs... Déclara-t'il avec un regard rempli de tristesse.

Hermione resta silencieuse laissant ainsi le temps au Directeur de se reprendre. Ce dernier reprit la parole quelques instants plus tard le visage impassible. Et seul sa voix laissa transparaître sa tristesse.

\- Bien, il me semble que vous savez où se trouve la salle de classe.

\- Bien sûr, professeur.

\- Et bien, bonne journée, Miss Granger. Je passerai vous voir dans la journée, pour savoir s'il ne vous manque rien.

Hermione acquiesça et sorti du bureau directorial pour prendre la direction des cachots.

* * *

Après avoir traversé la moitié du château et être descendu dans les sombres cachots, elle arriva enfin dans la salle de classe faiblement éclairé. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle poussa la lourde porte en bois massif et entra dans sa future salle de classe.

Elle s'avança entre les tables et s'arrêta devant le bureau. Elle le voyait encore couvert de sang. Hermione laissa échapper un cri de douleur et ferma les yeux.

\- Non... il n'est pas là… il n'est pas là…

Elle se répéta plusieurs fois cette phrase avant de rouvrir les yeux. Se sentant soudainement vidé de ses forces, elle soupira en voyant le bureau propre, le bois clair comme autrefois.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Surprise, elle se tourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un visage constellé de taches de rousseur.

\- Oh, Ron... Murmura-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je sais, je sais. Dit-il doucement.

\- Tu as été voir Dumbledore ? Demanda Hermione quelques minutes plus tard, en s'éloignant et en prenant une profonde inspiration.

\- Oui, j'y viens. Mais j'ai voulu te voir avant de faire quoique ce soit d'autre.

\- Je suis contente de te voir.

\- Ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Lui sourit-il doucement.

Hermione renifla et essaya de lui sourire en retour, sans grand succès.

\- Harry est ici ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Mais il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Tu veux commencer à t'installer ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Je vais sortir d'ici, c'est trop tôt…

\- Ok. Viens on va aller faire un tour.

Ils quittèrent les cachots et traversèrent le château pour aller dans le parc de l'école.

\- C'est bon d'être de retour. Souffla Ron quand ils passèrent près du lac.

\- Oui ça l'est. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que l'on serait de retour ici si vite.

Ron acquiesça silencieusement. Ils venaient d'atteindre la cabane d'Hagrid.

\- Est-ce que tu... Commença Hermione ne pouvant formuler sa question à haute voix.

\- Non, je ne pouvais pas m'installer ici... Alors j'ai demandé à Dumbledore de me donner une chambre au château.

Ils restèrent silencieux, regardant la cabane maintenant vide de toute vie. Hermione commença à pleurer silencieusement. Quand ils entendirent la voix d'Harry derrière eux, ils se retournèrent. Celui-ci se tenait debout derrière eux, ses yeux verts brillants de larmes. Hermione s'avança vers lui et le serra étroitement dans ses bras, suivit de prêt par Ron. Ils restèrent là quelques minutes, chacun résolu à ne pas regarder en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid.

\- C'est étrange… Murmura Harry. Être ici à peine deux mois après avoir obtenu notre diplôme, pour prendre la place de nos professeurs… Et tout cela à cause de ce connard de Voldemort !

Harry cria les derniers mots, faisant grimacer Hermione. Mais n'était pas la mention du nom de Voldemort qui la fit grimacer. C'était la puissance qui se dégageait de la colère qu'Harry avait mis en prononçant ces mots. Ron avait aussi arrêté de réagir au nom de Voldemort, ils l'entendaient tellement souvent que c'était maintenant peine perdue de faire une quelconque réflexion sur le sujet.

\- Harry... commença Hermione, avant de s'arrêter, décidant que ça ne servirait à rien.

\- On devrait rentrer au château maintenant, déclara Ron, en partant vers le château.

Harry et Hermione le suivirent silencieusement.

\- Qui sont les directeurs de maisons cette année ? Demanda Ron, quand ils grimpèrent les marches qui menaient aux portes du château.

\- Eh bien, Flitwick peut encore s'occuper des Serdaigles, mais pour les autres maisons je ne sais pas… Répondit Harry.

\- McGonagall va pouvoir reprendre la responsabilité des Gryffondors. Mme Chourave est... Elle ne reviendra pas... Et Snape non plus… Ajouta Hermione, sa voix se cassant quand elle prononça le nom de leur ancien professeur de potion.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent silencieusement. Ils ne savaient rien de ce qui s'était passé entre Hermione et le maître des potions. Mais une chose était sûre, ce qui lui était arrivé avait eu de grosses répercutions sur elle. Snape était encore en vie, mais apparemment il n'était pas du tout en état de revenir enseigner à Poudlard. À leur connaissance, seuls Hermione et Dumbledore savaient dans quel état il était. Et elle n'était pas encore prête à en parler. Alors, ils prenaient leur mal en patience, ne voulant pas la forcer à parler.

Ron se racla la gorge.

\- Je suis sûr que Dumbledore nous en dira plus ce soir.

Harry et Hermione hochèrent la tête et entrèrent dans le château. Ils croisèrent Dumbledore qui sortait de la grande salle.

\- J'espère que vous passez un bon après-midi. Est-ce que vous-êtes tous bien installer ? Vous manque-t'il quelque chose ?

\- Nous n'avons pas encore était nous installer, professeur. Nous y allons justement, répondit Harry.

\- Bien. N'oubliez pas, le dîner est servi dans la Grande Salle à l'heure habituelle. Il y aura des annonces post-rentrée ainsi que quelques autres... informations.

\- Nous y serons, professeur.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et parti tranquillement vers les escaliers.

\- Je vais aller déballer mes affaires. Annonça Hermione.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? Demanda Ron, plein d'espoir.

\- Merci, mais non je crois que ça va aller.

Hermione fit un rapide baiser sur la joue à Ron, puis partie en direction des cachots. Les garçons la regardèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu dans les couloirs.

\- Eh bien moi en tout cas je ne suis pas contre un peu d'aide mon pote. Alors tu peux m'aider à tout déballer si tu veux, dit Harry en lui souriant.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, mais suivi son meilleur ami jusqu'à ses quartiers.

* * *

Hermione arriva devant la classe de potions et entra. Cette fois, son esprit ne lui joua aucun tour. Et après une bref hésitation, elle se dirigea vers les appartements adjacents. Lentement, elle se plaça devant la porte et avec d'un petit mouvement de baguette la déverrouilla.

En rentrant, elle vit que la pièce avait été vidé. Elle était reconnaissante que les affaires de Snape aient été enlevés, car elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais été apte à le faire d'elle même. Elle rangea ses affaires méthodiquement en commençant par ses vêtements qu'elle plia dans les tiroirs de la commode qui se trouvait face au lit et ses robes qu'elle accrocha dans l'armoire qui était contre un mur près de la porte.

Elle avait presque terminé quand elle repéra une petite boîte en bois sombre dans son coffre à vêtements. Elle tendit une main tremblante et la pris, elle savait déjà ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, ça ne l'empêcha pas pour autant d'avoir peur de ce qu'elle y verrait. S'asseyant sur le lit, elle ouvrit la boîte et regarda son contenu. Une larme coula sur l'une de ses joues, alors qu'elle prenait précautionneusement l'un des morceaux de la baguette de Snape. Elle ferma les yeux essayant de retenir les larmes qui perlaient dangereusement au bord de ses yeux.

 _Flash-back_

 _\- Pars Hermione ! Maintenant ! Lui cria Snape, alors que Voldemort lui lançait d'un autre Doloris._

 _Hermione se retourna et pris la direction de la porte rapidement. Elle y était presque arrivée, lorsque quelque chose roula sous son pied droit. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et regarda vers le sol, où gisait les morceaux de la baguette de Snape. Elle se pencha rapidement et les prit et se tourna légèrement vers la forme contorsionnée de Snape. Ses cris raisonnaient dans ses oreilles. Aveuglée par les larmes, elle ouvrit la porte et sortie en courant de la salle..._

\- Miss Granger ?

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et ferma précipitamment la boîte. Minerva McGonagall la regardait, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

\- Oui, Madame ? Demanda Hermione, en essuyant ses joues et en se levant du lit.

\- Le Directeur m'a envoyé vous chercher. Le dîner a déjà commencé.

\- Mais il n'est seulement...

Tout en commençant sa phrase, Hermione regarda sa montre, et s'arrêta aussi vite choquée de voir que trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait quitté les garçons. Combien de temps était-elle restée là à pleurer ?

\- Venez, dit doucement le professeur McGonagall.

Hermione rangea précautionneusement la boîte et suivi la vieille femme jusqu'à la grande salle.

* * *

Une fois le repas terminé et la table débarrassée, Dumbledore se racla la gorge.

\- D'abord, je vous souhaite un bon retour à tous. Je tiens également à prendre le temps de parler de ceux qui ne sont pas avec nous ce soir. Les professeurs Snape, Chourave et Tonks se remettent des blessures qu'ils ont reçus cet été et c'est pourquoi ils n'enseigneront pas cette année. Je souhaite aussi que l'on se souvienne du professeur Trelawney et d'Hagrid, qui malheureusement ne sont plus parmi nous.

Dumbledore s'arrêta et garda une minute de silence en mémoire de ceux qui avaient péris lors des graves événements de cet été. Puis repris la parole.

\- Comme vous avez pu le constater ce soir nous accueillons donc de nouveaux professeurs. Miss Hermione Granger enseignera les potions, Mr Harry Potter enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal et Mr Ronald Weasley enseignera quant à lui les soins aux créatures magiques. Nous accueillons aussi parmi nous Mr Neville Londubat et Miss Lavande Brown qui enseigneront respectivement la botanique et la divination. Ces derniers arriveront dans quelques jours, tout comme le professeur Flitwick.

Dumbledore fit une pause et regarda les visages en face de lui.

\- Les directeurs des maisons Gryffondor et Serdaigle restent inchangés. Pour les autres maisons, j'ai choisis de nommé Mr Londubat comme directeur de la maison Poufsouffle et Miss Granger comme directrice de la maison Serpentard.

Le regard de Dumbledore se posa sur Hermione qui acquiesça.

\- Bien, ce sera tout pour ce soir. Vous devez sûrement être fatigué de votre journée, et il est grand temps d'aller dormir. Je vous souhaite donc à tous une bonne nuit.

Tout le monde se souhaita une bonne nuit et chacun partis vers ses apparemment respectif.

Sur le chemin, Ron se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Directrice des Serpentards ! Mais tu es folle ou quoi ?

\- Non, Ron, je ne le suis pas.

\- Mais, Hermione, tu... tu es une née-moldue ! Dit-il désespérément.

Hermione le foudroya du regard.

\- Merci, Ronald Weasley, je connais mes origines. Mais avant d'être une née-moldue, je suis une sorcière ! Dumbledore croit en moi.

\- Mais les Serpentards vont te manger tout cru !

\- Je suis apte à les gérer !

\- Mais Hermione...

\- Bonne nuit, Ron. Déclara cette dernière en ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Harry.

Et elle les planta là. Ron la regarda partir vers les cachots, se demandant où était la jeune femme qu'il connaissait si bien.


	2. Cauchemars

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartient.**

 **Note : L'histoire se situe après la septième année du trio d'or. Dumbledore est toujours vivant. Tonks enseignait la DCFM lors des deux dernières années du trio d'or. De graves événements ont eu lieu pendant l'été et les trois amis reviennent à Poudlard en tant que professeurs.**

 **Merci à elodi22 pour sa correction.**

 **Chapitre remplacé et corrigé le 15/11/2015.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 - Cauchemars

* * *

Hermione passa la semaine à vérifier la réserve pour les cours de potion, et étrangement, elle se sentait presque bien à préparer la salle de classe pour cette future année scolaire. Elle avait ajouté plus de lumière dans les cachots si sombres. Et bien qu'elle culpabilisa de changer les lieux qui lui rappelaient tant l'homme qui y régnait autrefois, elle aimait la façon dont ils étaient maintenant éclairés, les rendant plus chaleureux et un peu plus confortables. Cependant, la seule chose qu'elle avait refusé de faire, c'était de ré-étiqueter les ingrédients. Seul ceux dont l'étiquette étaient à peine lisible avait ainsi été réécrite. La veille de la rentrée, elle termina tout juste. Quittant les cachots pour aller retrouver Ron avant le dîner, elle le trouva dans son bureau, plongé dans la lecture d'un long morceau de parchemin.

\- De quelle couleur sont les jeunes licornes déjà ? Demanda Ron sans lever les yeux.

\- Elles sont de couleur or, répondit-elle

\- D'accord. Merci !

Il corrigea ses notes, puis se tourna finalement vers elle.

\- Ron, je suis désolé, dit-elle.

Ron haussa les épaules et lui sourit.

\- Je sais, mais tu n'as pas à l'être. Je comprends, aussi bizarre que ça puisse être.

Hermione sourit légèrement, surprise. Ron regarda sa montre et se leva.

\- Nous devrions y aller.

Il contourna son bureau et sorti de la pièce, suivi d'Hermione. Il verrouilla la porte d'un sort, puis après avoir pris la main d'Hermione, ils marchèrent lentement vers la grande salle. Il avait ô combien mûri ces deux dernières années et Hermione en était surprise mais heureuse. En passant devant le bureau d'Harry, ils entendirent celui-ci leur demander de l'attendre. Il apparut quelques minutes plus tard, et ils partirent tous les trois vers la grande salle. Hermione mis son bras autour de celui d'Harry, et elle se sentit immédiatement en sécurité entourée de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ils descendirent les escaliers, et suivirent les autres enseignants qui entraient dans la grande salle. Ils rejoignirent chacun leur siège. Hermione était à droite de Dumbledore, et venait ensuite Ron et Harry. Le repas commença, et un brouhaha joyeux empli la salle. Hermione quant à elle fixait silencieusement son assiette. Sentant le regard pesant de Dumbledore sur elle, elle leva les yeux vers lui, mais gênée par ce regard scrutateur, elle commença à détourner les yeux.

\- Hermione, dit-il un ton réconfortant, comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Je suis... je vais bien, professeur... enfin je suppose.

\- Hermione, je veux que vous sachiez, qu'à chaque fois où vous sentirait le besoin de parler ou juste d'avoir une présence, je suis là.

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore se mirent à scintiller quand il se pencha vers elle, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Je suppose que vous n'avez encore rien dit à vos amis, à propos de ce qui s'est passé dans cette salle entre Severus, Voldemort et vous.

Hermione secoua la tête et Dumbledore acquiesça.

\- Rappelez-vous, Hermione. Je suis là, de jour comme de nuit.

Hermione hocha la tête et Dumbledore se détourna après lui avoir fait un petit sourire.

Elle se sentit un peu mieux maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle avait une personne à qui parler... Parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre que Ron et Harry comprendraient. En tout cas, pas dans l'immédiat.

* * *

Le dîner terminé, les trois amis étaient dans le grand hall quand Hermione prit Ron à part.

\- Tu veux bien rester avec moi ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle timidement. Avant que les élèves arrivent ?

\- Bien sûr.

Ron l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe et l'enlaça.

\- Hey ! Dit Harry quand il fut sûr qu'ils avaient terminé de parler. Vous ne voulez pas venir avec moi dans la salle commune de Gryffondor ? Le professeur McGonagall m'a donné le mot de passe. On pourrait y passer un peu de temps ensemble, comme avant.

\- Ce serait génial ! Dit Hermione alors que Ron hochait la tête.

Le trio se dirigea automatiquement vers la tour de Gryffondor et Harry donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame.

\- Pattenrond.

Hermione le regarda surprise en voyant le portrait pivoter et ouvrir le passage de la salle commune.

\- C'est sûrement Ginny. Dit Harry.

Ginny Weasley, la jeune sœur de Ron, avait été nommée préfete en chef cette année. Elle avait dû mettre ce mot de passe pour Hermione. Un elfe de maison salua les trois amis.

\- Priste ne savait pas que vous veniez. Dois-je allumer un feu ?

Harry secoua la tête, tandis que l'elfe commençait déjà à mettre du bois dans la cheminée.

\- Merci, Priste, mais on va le faire nous-même.

\- Bien, Monsieur. Déclara Priste en les saluant une nouvelle fois avant de disparaitre dans un craquement sonore.

Hermione alla s'asseoir dans l'un des vieux fauteuils, tandis que Harry et Ron allumaient le feu. Bientôt la pièce fut éclairée par les flammes vacillantes de la cheminée et les garçons allèrent s'asseoir dans le canapé qui était à côté d'Hermione.

\- J'ai l'impression de nous revoir il y a quelques mois, stressant et révisant. Déclara Ron en riant.

Harry et Hermione se joignirent à lui.

\- Je suis désolé, les garçons, d'être si lointaine. Dit Hermione après un moment de silence.

\- Ça va, Hermione. La rassura Harry. Tu nous en parleras quand tu seras prête.

\- On ne va pas te forcer. Déclara Ron.

Hermione renifla.

\- Je vous adore vraiment énormément tous les deux.

\- Nous aussi, Hermione. Dit doucement Harry.

Harry se leva et enveloppa Hermione dans une étreinte chaleureuse, suivi quelques secondes plus tard par Ron. Les trois amis restèrent plusieurs heures près de la cheminée à parler. Au bout de trois heures Harry commençais dangereusement à s'endormir et ils décidèrent de tous aller se coucher. Harry et Ron éteignirent le feu et ils quittèrent tous ensemble la salle commune. Hermione et Ron raccompagnèrent Harry à ses appartements, puis ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots après que Ron ait récupéré quelques vêtements dans ses appartements.

* * *

Une fois dans les appartements d'Hermione, ils se changèrent et allèrent se coucher. Ron prit Hermione dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent rapidement.

 _Flash-back_

 _Une main glacée empoigna sa gorge et la souleva du sol. Sa baguette lui échappa et tomba._

 _\- Une Sang de bourbe prétendant d'être une sorcière. Siffla Voldemort en lui postillonnant au visage._

 _\- Pathétique... petit homme... faisant semblant... d'être... un sombre... sorcier. Souffla difficilement Hermione, la gorge broyée._

 _Voldemort serra encore plus fort son cou, la faisant grimacer et haleter._

 _\- Ne la touchez pas ! Cria une voix familière et menaçante._

 _\- Professeur... Snape ? Souffla Hermione, pleine d'espoir._

 _\- Severus Snape. Je vois que le traître est de retour._

 _\- Lâchez-la et laissez-la partir. Elle ne vous est d'aucune utilité. Dit Snape d'une voix mesurée._

 _\- Assurément, Severus. Mais tu ne vas quand même pas protester contre la mort d'une sang-de-bourbe écœurante ?_

 _Snape cria un sort qui toucha de plein fouet Voldemort. Secouée, il lâcha Hermione. La chute fut brutale. De plus, elle avait le souffle haché et la gorge douloureuse. Saisissant sa baguette, elle se remit debout et recula autant qu'elle le put de Voldemort._

 _\- Pars Hermione ! Maintenant ! Siffla Snape._

 _Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste vers la sortie que Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers elle._

 _\- Crucio !_

 _Une effroyable douleur envahit son corps la tétanisant sur place. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur de sa vie. Hermione finit par s'écrouler sur le sol dur, en hurlant et suppliant de la tuer..._

Hermione se réveilla essoufflé. Elle se redressa dans son lit et chercha sa baguette à tâtons.

\- Lumos.

La lumière éclaira la grande horloge qui se trouvait dans la chambre, elle indiquait une heure du matin. Frissonnante et incapable de se rendormir, Hermione attrapa sa robe de chambre, griffonna une note à l'intention de Ron et sortie de la chambre.

Ron se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. Et trouvant le lit vide, il eut un bref moment de panique en ne voyant Hermione nul part dans les autres pièces adjacentes à la chambre. Quand il trouva enfin la note qui était posée sur la table de chevet, il se calma un peu.

\- Le tour d'Astronomie. Murmura-t-il, en enfilant ses vêtements à la va-vite.

Il partit en courant vers la tour d'astronomie, et vingt minutes plus tard, il atteignit enfin le toit. Il trouva Hermione assise sur une chaise devant l'un des télescopes à regarder le ciel.

\- Hermione ? L'appela-t-il doucement, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ici. Dit-elle en le regardant.

Ses yeux brillèrent au claire de lune, et Ron pu voir qu'ils étaient pleins de larmes. Il secoua la tête. Elle pleurait trop ses derniers jours.

Ron attrapa une chaise et la plaça à côté d'elle.

\- Cauchemars ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui... Acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Ça ne peut plus durer. La nuit tu ne dors quasiment plus à cause de tes cauchemars, et la journée tu es totalement sur les nerfs. Tu te ruines la santé Hermione.

Hermione ne répondit pas toute suite. Elle savait très bien qu'il avait raison. Elle soupira, fatigué.

\- Je le sais, Ron, mais je ne peux rien y faire.

\- Peut-être que si tu en parlais à Harry ou à moi, ça t'aiderais. Suggéra-t-il doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

Hermione le regarda et laissa échapper un soupir las. Décidant qu'il serait mieux si elle en parlait à Ron, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et elle commença à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé dans la salle.

 _Hermione claqua la porte derrière elle et la scella avec sa baguette. Elle attendit, mais aucun Mangemorts n'essaya de rentrer dans la salle. Étrange. Se détournant de la porte, elle parcouru la pièce sombre avec la lumière de sa baguette, à la recherche d'une issue, et sursauta quand elle vit un mouvement dans un coin sombre. D'un coup, toutes les bougies s'allumèrent, éclairant la salle. Voldemort se trouvait dans la pièce. Il enjamba le corps d'un auror qu'Hermione reconnue, mais dont le nom lui échappa. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, comme on approcherait un animal que l'on ne voudrait pas effrayer. Elle resta paralysée un instant, sa baguette à la main, tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire s'était de regarder le sombre sorcier s'approcher d'elle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit son rire, qu'elle sortit de son état de choc et qu'elle leva sa baguette._

 _\- Ne m'approchez pas ! Cria-t-elle, essayant désespérément de ne pas trembler._

 _Voldemort ricana doucement, faisant frissonner d'effroi Hermione. Il finit par s'arrêter à quelques pas d'elle._

 _\- Ils ne t'ont rien enseigné dans cette misérable école qui pourrait t'aider contre moi, mon enfant._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?_

 _\- Parce que si cela avait été le cas, répondit-il, subitement en face d'elle, tu ferais quelque chose, là, maintenant._

 _Voldemort agita sa baguette et Hermione vola dans les airs s'écrasant contre une armoire, puis tomba au sol. Des morceaux de bois l'écrasait. Elle chercha frénétiquement sa baguette. Elle la trouva sous un petit morceau de bois et se dégagea des restes de l'armoire, et se leva rapidement._

 _\- Impedimenta ! Cria-t-elle_

 _Voldemort trébucha, mais ne tomba pas. Il lui lançant un regard menaçant._

 _\- On m'a pourtant dit que tu étais intelligente. Se moqua-t-il._

 _\- Repello inimicum ! Cria Hermione encore plus fort, le désespoir perceptible dans sa voix._

 _Elle le repoussa de quelques pas, mais son sort n'eut pas l'effet escompté._

 _\- Tu es faible, ma fille._

 _Il fut de nouveau devant elle, et elle n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux. Une main glacée empoigna sa gorge et la souleva du sol. Sa baguette lui échappa et tomba._

 _\- Une Sang de bourbe prétendant d'être une sorcière. Siffla Voldemort en lui postillonnant au visage._

 _\- Pathétique... petit homme... faisant semblant... d'être... un sombre... sorcier. Souffla difficilement Hermione, la gorge broyée._

 _Voldemort serra encore plus fort son cou, la faisant grimacer et haleter._

 _\- Ne la touchez pas ! Cria une voix familière et menaçante._

 _\- Professeur... Snape ? Souffla Hermione, pleine d'espoir._

 _\- Severus Snape. Je vois que le traître est de retour._

 _\- Lâchez-la et laissez-la partir. Elle ne vous est d'aucune utilité. Dit Snape d'une voix mesurée._

 _\- Assurément, Severus. Mais tu ne vas quand même pas protester contre la mort d'une sang-de-bourbe écœurante ?_

 _Snape cria un sort qui toucha de plein fouet Voldemort. Secouée, il lâcha Hermione. La chute fut brutale. De plus, elle avait le souffle haché et la gorge douloureuse. Saisissant sa baguette, elle se remit debout et recula autant qu'elle le put de Voldemort._

 _\- Pars Hermione ! Maintenant ! Siffla Snape._

 _Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste vers la sortie que Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers elle._

 _\- Crucio !_

 _Une effroyable douleur envahit son corps la tétanisant sur place. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur de sa vie. Hermione finit par s'écrouler sur le sol dur, en hurlant et suppliant de la tuer..._

 _\- Non !_

 _Le cri du professeur Snape lui sembla lointain._

 _Soudain, le sort fut levé. Hermione ouvrit les yeux, se rendant compte qu'elle sanglotait. Une main lui saisit le bras, elle tourna la tête et vit le professeur Snape._

 _\- Lève-toi, Hermione ! Vite ! Dit-il précipitamment._

 _Hermione ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état._

 _\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir le retenir longtemps. Lève-toi et part d'ici._

 _Snape fut expulsé contre un mur, loin d'Hermione qui reçut un sort de Voldemort qui l'envoya une nouvelle fois dans l'armoire. Il saisit ensuite la baguette de Snape et la jeta contre la porte, où elle se brisa comme du verre._

 _Hermione se leva tant bien que mal et chercha un moyen d'aider le maître des potions. Elle était censée être intelligente, bon sang ! Pourquoi elle ne trouvait rien ?! Se maudissant mentalement, elle s'avança en regardant Voldemort torturer Snape avec un doloris, elle fut prise d'une nausée en voyant et en entendant Snape hurler et se débattre sur le sol froid._

 _Elle continua d'avancer vers eux quand Voldemort baissa sa baguette. Libéré de sa torture, Snape ouvrit les yeux et la regarda._

 _\- Pars Hermione ! Maintenant ! Lui cria Snape, alors que Voldemort lui lançait un autre Doloris._

 _Hermione se retourna et pris la direction de la porte rapidement. Elle y était presque arrivée, lorsque quelque chose roula sous son pied droit. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et regarda vers le sol, où gisait les morceaux de la baguette de Snape. Elle se pencha rapidement et les prit et se tourna légèrement vers la forme contorsionnée de Snape. Ses cris raisonnaient dans ses oreilles. Aveuglée par les larmes, elle ouvrit la porte et sortie en courant de la salle..._

 _Au détour d'un couloir elle vit, avec un certain soulagement, Remus et les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore se précipiter vers elle._

 _\- Hermione ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?_

 _Le professeur McGonagall eut le souffle coupé en la voyant dans cet état._

 _\- Snape..._

 _\- C'est Snape qui t'a fait ça ? La coupa brusquement Remus._

 _\- Non ! Écoute ! Voldemort... il a Snape... il le torture !_

 _Hermione avait la gorge irritée et était incapable de parler plus haut qu'un chuchotement._

 _\- Remus, prenez Hermione avec vous. Rejoigniez les autres et attendez nous là-bas. Minerva, venez avec moi._

 _Et sans plus attendre, Dumbledore et McGonagall partirent dans la direction par laquelle Hermione était arrivé._

 _Remus prit Hermione dans ses bras et ils partirent dans le sens opposé._

 _\- Snape... il a essayé... de me sauver... Murmura Hermione en pleurant._

 _\- Il t'a sauvée, Hermione. Répondit Rémus, le regard troublé._

 _\- Mais j'ai... j'ai pas réussi... à l'aider._

 _\- Tout va bien, Hermione. La rassurât-il._

 _\- Professeur Snape... Murmura-t-elle, avant de perdre connaissance._

Ron serra Hermione un peu plus fort contre lui, encore abasourdi parce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Hermione… commença-t-il doucement, ce qui est arrivé à Snape n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Et si ça l'était ?

\- Est-ce que tu aurais pu faire autrement ? Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a torturé. Tu n'as pas à te blâmer pour ça.

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas aidé ! D'une certaine manière, c'est de ma faute. C'est de ma faute si Snape ne pourra plus jamais enseigner.

Hermione se redressa et regarda Ron.

\- Dis-moi que c'est de ma faute. Le supplia-t-elle.

\- Mais ça ne l'est pas !

\- Dis-moi que c'est de ma faute !

Hermione tapa Ron, libérant toute la colère qu'elle avait retenue jusque-là.

\- S'il te plaît, Ron, dis que c'est de ma faute. Dis-le... s'il te plaît... L'implora-t'elle.

Hermione commença à pleurer et Ron la prit dans ses bras.

\- Dis-le, Ron... Murmura-t-elle à travers ses larmes. Dit moi que c'est de ma faute…

\- Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas. Pas quand c'est un mensonge.

Dans le ciel, les étoiles scintillaient de mille feux, comme si elles voulaient soigner les blessures d'Hermione grâce à leur beauté.


End file.
